


Erik/Reader One shot collection

by LuvlyPenz



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom - Susan Kay
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot Collection, Reader is a 21st century woman, Reader-Insert, She's in the 1800's because.... magical shenanigan's?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvlyPenz/pseuds/LuvlyPenz
Summary: Alternate title: idea's and snippets mainly involving Erik and the reader that I may or may not expand on.
Kudos: 4





	Erik/Reader One shot collection

**Author's Note:**

> Erik comes home to find a surprise from his roommate.

Erik treaded the path to his lair humming a tune he wanted to tinker with once he was at his organ. Upon entering his home, he noted the absence of his Siamese cat Ayesha. This had become a common occurrence in the past few months as the cat slowly warmed up to his semi-permanent guest. Having a good idea of where they both were, he went into the living room. Sure enough, Y/N was asleep on the couch with an open book on her lap and a feline shaped lump on her chest. The lump moved a bit before the pretty cat poked her head out from under the fluffy blanket with a yawn. She turned her sleepy gaze and trilled at him softly. “Hello darling,” he responded lightly stroking her chin. “Did you have a good nap?” The cat trilled again and fully slid out from under the cover.  
Erik picked her up before she could wake Y/N. “Come darling, let’s let her sleep.” He stoked the dying fire a bit to make sure that the room would be warm for an hour or so longer and then left to go and compose. He knew it would not bother Y/N’s rest. In her words she ‘slept like the dead’, and the countless times he’d blared his compositions whilst she remained unconscious backed her claim rather well. Ayesha mewed and squirmed as they passed the kitchen. Erik smiled down at her. “Did Y/N feed you today?” He entered the kitchen and went to the cupboard with her food. A note sat propped against her food that read. She’s lying I fed her. With Y/N’s signature and that day’s date. “Ha! Sneaky fiend we’re getting wise to your tricks!” He tutted stroking the cat’s soft head. She meowed and squirmed again. Erik sighed cursing his weakness for the feline. “Alright a light snack shouldn’t hurt.” He set her down and brought out a bit of unseasoned sausage and placed a few small pieces into her bowl. She gobbled them up greedily. Erik chuckled and turned towards the door. As he did, he noticed something on the table. A covered platter, and a box with yet another note placed against it. His name was written on it, and without a second thought he opened it thinking Y/N had wanted him to try another new dish. However, what was written inside made him freeze. Cautiously he looked back at the table and then towards the note as he recalled what had happened last week.

‘Wait so you have no idea when your birthday is?’ Y/N’s voice seemed surprised.  
‘No,’ he’d tried to make his response as nonchalant at the time. As if that would suppress the growing anguish that the subject brought with it.  
‘Surely your mom knew right? Wouldn’t she have told you.’  
‘Who would want to keep track of the day their life was ruined?’  
‘Ruined?’  
‘She never said it directly, but it was clear that was how she felt...’  
Y/N did not respond after this. A look of contemplation on her face. Erik had left to compose and re-burry the memories of his fifth and only birthday. Y/N was wise to many of the world’s horrors, however from the times she’d spoken of her own past it was apparent that she had witnessed very few herself. It made sense that she would have a hard time wrapping her head around such a thing.  
‘If you were to have a birthday… What would you want as a present?’ Y/N’s voice had startled him out of his composition. His fingers froze mid aria as his glowing eyes flicked towards her.  
‘I beg your pardon?’  
‘What would you like for a birthday present?’ She looked genuinely curious. Erik suppressed a sigh. He’d thought they were done with the topic.  
‘I’ll never have one so it’s pointless to think of such things,’ he had responded a bit shortly.  
‘Come-on. Humor me here!’ She pressed. He sent her a scathing glare that seemed to work a little, but she didn’t fully back down.  
Erik though a moment before figuring out how to make her drop the subject entirely. ‘When I was a child my mother did attempt to celebrate one birthday with me. Back then I asked her for two kisses. One for now, and one to save. For obvious reasons I did not receive them. I suppose that is what I would desire were I to ever have another birthday.’  
Y/N had looked taken aback momentarily before a look of distress flashed across her face. Erik had turned from her then believing the conversation to finally be done. Less than a minute later she appeared right beside. He was about to ask what she was doing when he felt something press in the bit of skin between his mask and hairline. Her lips. Her warm lips… She was kissing him! Him! Why!? Erik went still trying to process what was happening when. Y/N pulled away a second later. ‘There. One for now!’ She declared, though Erik had barely registered her words at the time. Y/N had given him a look before lifting her hand. Erik felt a sharp tap where she flicked his covered forehead. ‘Don’t get any wired idea’s now!’ She’d scolded him like a child. ‘This is just for your present! I’ll give you one to save later.’

Even now over a week later he could still clearly feel the texture and warmth of her lips against his hairline. The masked man had tried to talk to her about the incident more than once, but his voice always failed him. Y/N had continued as if the event had never happened. Treating him no differently than before, but never bringing up his birthday again. It did not take him long to realize that she must have regretted her spontaneous decision. Yes, that had to be it! She was trying desperately to forget the fact that she had kissed the flesh of a corpse. Erik could not stop the disappointment that constricted his crushed heart further, yet Y/N had at least tried. That was more than many others. For that he was grateful enough to push aside the ache in his chest and try to behave as he had before the kiss.  
Y/N wanted to forget the incident and put it behind her… For the past several days Erik had full heartedly believed that and made an effort to help her endeavor. Yet the note in his hand was undeniable proof that his belief was wrong. Happy Birthday! Y/N’s handwriting spelled. His hand shook as he put down the note and looked towards the covered tray and box. He removed the cover from the tray first. A small cupcake with chocolate frosting sat on the plate. He sucked in a sharp breath at this. A tiny birthday cake, just for him…  
Tearing his eyes away from the cake he eyed the box a moment before lifting the top. The contents both surprised and confused him. It was one of his masks, one that he had thought he had misplaced in a morphine induced haze, with a note on top. It read. One to save. Lifting the note off the mask his breath caught in his throat. A paint imprint of lips was placed on the inside of the mask where his forehead would be touching. Tears filled his eyes as he grasped at the fabric. Erik let out a sob as he crouched to the ground holding the mask to his chest. He heard Ayesha’s worried meow from beside him and reached out to pat her head. His hand rested lightly on her fur as the tears flowed down his cheeks. He wasn’t sure how long he was on his knees gasping and sobbing quietly. Long enough that he felt incredibly stiff by the time he finally rose to his feet with the cloth still pressed against his chest. He glanced inside the box once more and found another note on top of another missing mask. And one more just in case. It read. He smiled tearfully and removed the note to find a similar lip print on the other mask. Sweet woman…  
Erik slid into a chair and stared at the pastry next to the box. He wasn’t particularly hungry, to be fair he never was, but it was a very small confection. Removing the wrapping on the bottom he marveled at the softness of the chocolate cake before removing his mask to take a bite. Delicious… He felt hot tears start to trail down his face again their saltiness mingling with the sweet pastry. A combination, he found, he did not mind.


End file.
